goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Korin Tower
'RJ's session' RJ: I would like to train here. Korin -looks down at RJ from the top of the tower- You gotta climb it first, dummy. And where's my gift?! RJ: I have a gold chalace. -starts climbing and gets to top in 1 hour- Korin -Waves- Good for you, you climbed up. RJ: I must train. I need to win the Multi-Wikia Competion to prove myself. If I give you $1,000,000 will you train me? Korin -Eyebrow raise- Wha? Oh, you mean the Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament! 'RJ': '''Yes you old poot. NOW FING TRAIN THE HADES OUT OF MY DANG BODY![ Korin] -Flinches- ... I won't train you if you insult me!! '''RJ: '''I'm sorry. I just have anger issues. Can you please train me? I want to win. Or at least be the strongest pure human in the world. Korin Sorry, but I think "pure" is out of the question. Anyway, what do you want to learn? '''RJ:' By pure, I mean 100% human. I want to make my own move. I actually have control of my rage power. I might be able to make blasts of rage. 'Bear's Session' Bear I respectfully ask to train here, Master Korin. Korin -looks down at Bear- You gotta climb it first, Einstein. And where's my gift?! Bear -grabs golden chalace he brought- Alright, then. I'll get to climbing. -starts climbing- -reaches the top after a day- Korin -Sitting in a lawn chair, drinking tea- Oh, it's you again. What do you want? Bear I ask to train with you, Master Korin. Korin -Eye roll- Not like I have anything else to do with my day... Zeon's Session Zeon: '-Appears climbing the tower, climbs to the top.- Whew! Korin, you here bro? '(Yajirobe) -Sitting on a lawn chair where Korin should be- Hey. 'Sup? Korin's not here. (Zeon) Oh... Wanna spar? (Yajirobe) ... -Starts eating potato chips- (Zeon) >:( *-Ki blasts potato chips* (Yajirobe) -Catches on fire just from the heat of the blast- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? -Jumps out of his chair and runs around, on fire- (Zeon) -Puts out fire- Now, when is Korin going to get back. (Yajirobe) -Collapses into a little burnt pile- I... I dunnoo.... (Zeon) -Sits down, pulls out a few slices of pizza- Fine.. I can wait, but not for long. The tournament's coming up. (Yajirobe) '''''PIIIIIzZA -Sits next to Zeon, and steals a slice- What tournament- Oh yeah. I heard about that thing. You're not really gonna enter are ya? (Zeon) Of course I am! -Becomes a Super Saiyan- (Yaijrobe) !!! -Starts choking on the stolen pizza- (Zeon) -Smiles- -Korin comes out of nowhere and whacks Yaijrobe with his cane, causing him to cough up the pizza- (Zeon) Hey, Korin! (Korin) ... Hi. You do realize you're still a Super Saiyan, correct? Good Greif, if you don't power down, you're going to destory my home. (Zeon) Oh... yeah. -Goes back to Base Form- (Korin) -Eye roll- So, I suppose you want my training? Not like I have anything else to do with my day... (Zeon) Yeah! The tourney's coming up, and I need to learn some new moves! (Korin) -Creepy smile- ... Okay. (Zeon) Alright, let's get started! Korin Zeon Uhhh... Korin Okkkaayyy... let's begin. *Picks up small bottle* Catch. *Tosses it off the side* Zeon Really? That's easy! -Leaps off the Tower and easily catches up with the bottle, but as soon as he touches it, he is pushed back to where he started.- Grrr... -Tries again, is pushed back- Korin It's almost to the ground! Zeon I know! -Tries again, but this time uses all his strength to push through the bottle's barrier. It doesn't work, and the bottle hits the ground. Korin appears and grabs it.- Korin Good try, but it will take more than that. However, since I see it is nightfall, you might want to go to the Lookout for a place to spend the night. Zeon O... okay... Zion's Session Zion -Flies up tower- Korin -waves- Hello. Zion -Bows down- Hello master Korin I am a respectful warrior and wold like to be trained by a great master like you! Korin Try spelling properly. Zion LOOK HERE YOU OLD CAT I DO WHAT I WANT SO JUST TRAIN ME! Korin -Smacks Zion off the tower- Zion -Falls off comes back up- Heres two gifts. -Hands a Coffe Mug and a Oak Wood Stafe- Do you accept to train me master? Korin -Takes gifts- Hmmm... Try being more respectful, and maybe. Zion -Bows down- Sorry Master Korin I shall be respectful,so will you train me?